Talk:Meteor
Related skills Umm.. are any of those really related? — Skuld 22:07, 1 March 2006 (CST) : They all cause knockdown, which is what I assume the relation is. LordKestrel 03:36, 2 March 2006 (CST) : I changed it to show Ele skills only, which is what is really related. ::We have a page that lists knockdown skills (already linked to in the article), and we have categories with lists of Elementalist skills. It seems superfluous and distracting to have this other strange list here (and presumably we don't need such a list on every Elementalist Knockdown skill, which would also imply we want a similar list for Warrior Knockdown Skills, or Ranger Knockdown Skills, or Necromancer Diseasing skills, etc.). I would prefer we just take the section out, or merely point at the knockdown page. --JoDiamonds 05:26, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Trimmed it down to links to skill groups that are potentially related in different ways. However, these links are redundant links that are already in the article. I'm thinking the section should just be purged and be done with it. --161.88.x.x 05:32, 2 March 2006 (CST) Progression All skills in the game have linear progression. --Karlos 09:10, 14 March 2006 (CST) AoE Is this a AoE Skill? :Read the description, yes — Skuld 18:52, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Sergio? This page mentions Firstwatch Sergio as a source of this spell. But his page mentions nothing. --CrisDias 18:24, 22 January 2007 (CST) :This article was wrong. People often add trainers not realizing how the system works. --Fyren 19:38, 22 January 2007 (CST) omg buff Next thing you know, it will also cause Burning and recharge in 15s! (T/ ) 00:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps it was done to compensate for the delay? King Neoterikos 01:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Interrupting Rez Sig with Meteor ftw? - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think 2s is still bad for PvP and for PvE there are better options. Either way, Right now I can see this being used for some fake spike or sumthin' - perhaps use glyph of concentration and use this as SoJ was used before. In fact on a FC mesmer it may actually be good now... 20:16, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::At ~14 Fast Casting this would cast a little faster than 3/4 seconds (I think), which isn't horrible since Mesmer only has one other KD skill, and KD is nice since it bypasses interrupt prevention. But yeah, it's kinda bleh. If it was 1 second that would be great...maybe...since it could replace Gale or Shock. (T/ ) 20:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, Entropy, that link REALLY blew up in your face --Gimmethegepgun 21:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol, I could have fixed it, but then Gimme's comment wouldn't be as funny :P King Neoterikos 21:17, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::: 14 Fast Casting would make this ~1.05s cast. 15 FC is the breakpoint for flat 50% reduction. -- AudreyChandler 23:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Ppfffft... yeah a Buff to Hydras :p ...And good luck interrupting them all in Perdition rock now if you're new to the game. (not that I am, no Sir, I'm just sayin those damn things have always been a bit rough on PuGs). --'ilr' ::QQ, Daze, lol? etc (T/ ) 00:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'll have to agree on the roughness of Hydras with newcomers to the desert. They were especially annoying when I only had Prophecies and was used to Henching everything. This skill still sucks, though. --Alf's Hitman 01:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Thankfully, you can avoid almost all of the ones in the desert, and on Perdition Rock. Evne then they don't usually come in bigger group than 2-3. I will admit that when I played as Monk with just Henchmen, I had to utilize my Ranger secondary and my Nevermore Flatbow for Concussion Shot etc. >.> (T/ ) 04:31, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::HaHa, I got a "LoL QQ moar". Go Me! Seriously tho, glad they waited till this late in the game to make this change B/C Anyone who doesn't have heroes with mad interrupts/dazing by now, never will anyway, heh --'ilr'